And the Emerald Necklace
by MissKat18
Summary: Ezekiel gets hurt in the field so Cassandra helps him steal something.


Ezekiel didn't even know how it happened. They were running and the next thing he knew he was face first in the dirt. Jake had stopped to pull him back up, but it was no use. The pain in his ankle was just to bad. It took Baird and Jake both to help him back.

When they got back to The Library Flynn checked him out and it turned out he broke it. So he was in a cast and crutches till further notice. And it was driving him absolutely crazy. He hadn't been out of The Library in 7 days, 43 min, and 11 seconds. He needed to do something. Quickly.

Cassandra walked in and flopped down on the couch next to him. "How's it going?"

"It's not. Obviously." he snarked back to her. He was getting real sick of them coming in just to "check in" and leave again.

"Oh don't be like that! Come on. What would cheer you up?" He could tell she actually wanted to know. Unlike the others she always thought about how to make others happy.

"I wanna steal something! I haven't done it in forever! They're going to forget I'm even out there and it'll take forever to get my street cred back! This is ridiculous!" Ezekiel knew he was whining but he just couldn't help it.

"Ok...well, what do you want to steal? There's isn't much you can steal with that ankle..." Cassandra actually looked thoughtful. She was actually, really, thinking about what he could steal. She was an unbelievable woman for sure.

'Are you actually helping me? Steal. You're helping me steal. Other peoples thing. You do realize that yes?" He had to make sure she knew what he meant, because normal people don't just go with it.

"Well, I figured as much. You don't steal your own things." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not happy with it, but if it'll make you happy then I'll do it. Plus you're probably going to do it either way you I don't want you hurt again."

She looked so matter of fact at him. He help but thinking how amazing she was. She genuinely cared that he was happy. And wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. He didn't exactly have people around that cared. Selflessly, anyway. Most cared only that they got the item in the end. No matter what.

"Ok, well..." Ezekiel sat and thought for a minute. He thought of the huge jewelery store the town over. He had heard a lot of stories about how terrible they were to their employees. "What about that jewelery store? The one that's on tv all the time? They just seem like jerks. We can steal from there."

They sat making up the plans all night. They'd go in around the back where there's a gap in the security cameras. Ezekiel would lock pick the door, then they'd go in, get what they want, and come back out. It was super easy place to steal from. Nothing to high tech. And if anything went wrong, Cassandra would be there to help him either hid or get out quick.

At 1am the next night they met in the main room of The Library. Ezekiel hobbled in with his bag and soon after Cassandra followed. He took a look at her and busted up laughing.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" he barely got out. He was doubled over from laughing.

Cassandra was wearing all black and ski mask. The fact that she even had black pants AND long sleeved turtle neck shirt, was amazing to him. But the ski mask was down right funny. She ripped it off her head and picked the hair out of her mouth. Now her hair stood on end and she was trying to lay it flat again.

"Well, this is what they were in movies!" she was saying still trying to tame her hair.

"Ok, in the future, please never wear that again. It's weird in general, but you wearing all black is just not right somehow." he laughed at her.

"Why is me wearing all black weird?" she questioned him.

"I don't know, it just...It's just you never have I guess." He thought about it for another minute. "You always seem so bright and happy. Even your clothes. It's one of my favorite things about you. I mean, obviously you can wear whatever you want, it just doesn't seem like you."

Cassandra gave him a smile and they headed off toward the car. Cassandra had to drive but luckily her music taste was much better this time. And she felt sorry for him so she let him pick the station. About an hour later they pulled around the back of the store.

Ezekiel put on his hat and flipped up the hood on his hoodie so it hide his face. He told Cassandra that now she actually had to wear the ski mask since she had nothing else to cover her face. She was not super happy about that and after a few minutes of bickering she had talked Ezekiel into switching her.

Once they got to the door she held his crutches while he picked the lock. A very easy one actually. She handed him back the crutches and lead the way into the store. It was a large showroom floor, plenty of displays everywhere they looked. And Cassandra was in awe.

"I've never been in a jewelery place like this..." she was look into all the cases. Then suddenly she picked up two displays and changed their places.

"What are you doing..." he Ezekiel asked her.

"Let's not steal anything! Let's just switch everything around! It'll drive them even more crazy!" She swung around and threw him a mischievous smile.

"Oh goodie two sides has a bad side!" he laughed at her. Granted even her bad side wasn't that bad. Well...unless a cursed apple touches her...

"Oh shush you!" she laughed at him and want around switching more things.

Ezekiel just stood and watched her while laughing to himself. She really was amazing. He knew that she's doing this because she didn't want to actual steal from anyone. Even if they were pricks. She was just to nice of a person.

She was his favorite person actually. He didn't really like people all that much. He didn't have many friends. In his line of work those didn't work out. And he didn't really have family left. Of course he was close with Jake and Baird. Even Flynn and Jenkins to a point. But given the choice, he'd pick her over all of them.

If he had to spend the rest of his life with one person, she'd be it.

As soon as he had that thought, Ezekiel realized he was completely in love in Cassandra. This crazy little red head, who was currently running around the store like a lunatic while changing displays, had totally captured his heart.

She was the nicest, smartest, caring person he'd ever met in his life. And he wanted nothing more than to be with her. He looked down and saw a little necklace in a glass case. It was a beautiful piece with an emerald stone surrounded by little diamonds. He looked back at Cassandra once more and dug into his pocket for his lock pick.

Xoxox

They got out perfectly fine and were sitting in the car down the road. Cassandra was still giddy and laughing about changing the displays. Ezekiel couldn't help but get infected by her happiness at what she had done. Finally, she relaxed and sat back.

"I'm sorry. We didn't actually steal anything. And that's what you really wanted to do." she looked at him with a guilty face.

"Oh speak for yourself." he smiled at her.

"Oh my god! What did you grab! And when!" Cassandra's hand flew to her mouth.

"Close your eyes. And keep them close!" he made her cover her eyes and then pulled out the necklace.

He laid it flat in her lap and told her to open them, "It's for you."

As she uncovered her eyes she looked down. Her eyes started tearing up as she covered her mouth once again. At first he thought she has mad at him. But then she smiled and picked it up.

"It's so beautiful...Why? Why did you get it for me?" She actually looked shocked. Like she'd never been given a real gift before.

"Cassie..." oh god his stomach actually had butterflies. This was ridiculous. He didn't even get butterflies when he was breaking in. "Cassie I um, I gotta tell you something. I-I really like you. I mean I REALLY really like you. And, I know you kinda had your stuff with Jake and this might be weird, but I would really like it if you went on a date with me. I can finally take you to the cafe in Peru even!"

Cassandra squealed with joy and threw her arms around him, "Yes! Yes I will definitely go to Peru wit you. And date. Of course." she laughed.

Ezekiel couldn't believe his ears. She actually agreed to this. She really was crazy. He started laughing s well and picked up the necklace. "Let's see how this looks."

He fastened it around her neck and took of her in. She was gorgeous. Cassandra put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in. It was the most amazing kiss he'd ever had. And if he was a lucky man, he'd be able to get them for the rest of his. Which he definitely planned on happening.


End file.
